The Last Son
The Last Son is TV Series based off of X-Men Evolution and the fanfic for which it is named for to be made by Nighlocktheawesome. The only difference is there will be an addition of 3 more seasons unlike it's predecessor. Summary After the destruction of Krypton, Kal-El is adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent and raised to become Superman. Along the way, he makes new allies and new enemies. Plot * The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings - The story of Superman beginning a new life at the Xavier Institute while covertly preventing disasters. Most of the story is Superman's effects on the X-Men and the plot loosely follows X-Men: Evolution. The main villains Magneto attempts to force Superman to lead mutantkind to victory over humanity. * The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings - New characters are introduced considerably and sets up the formation of the Justice League. It also introduces Superman's love interest. The plot diverges considerably from X-Men:Evolution. The primary villain is Doctor Doom but as well as other villains that have made significant impacts. * The Last Son, Book Three: Changes - The world adjusting to the existence of mutants, Superman, and his independent Justice League. Even more characters are introduced, and various factions attempt to bring down Superman. Three-quarters through the story leads to the Shi'ar, Kree, and Skrulls to invading Earth in a race to seize the Kryptonian technology Superman possesses. * The Last Son, Book Four: Destinies - In the wake of General Zod's betrayal, Superman, his Justice League, and the X-Men find their world threatened again, by evils more terrible than anything they had ever faced, as the Rise of Apocalypse and his growing army prepare for a holy war against Humanity. * The Last Son, Book Five: Monsters - After Apocalypse's defeat, the Inhumans require Superman, the Justice League, and the X-Men's help when two remaining members of the F.O.H. attempt to destroy Attilan, and are aided by a giant moth. Meanwhile, a familiar three-headed dragon and space dragon creature revive two bug-like creatures and a white reptilian creature. However, with the aid of a familiar ancient Alpha Predator, giant gorilla, a giant pterosaur, and a giant ankylosaurus creature working with the giant moth, our heroes will stand a chance as the fate of the world hangs in the balance. * The Last Son, Book Six: Transformations - In the aftermath of King Ghidorah and his team's destruction, the Man of Steel now battles old enemies of the Kryptonians, Kree, Skrulls, and Shi'ar - the Cybertronians. However, this alien robot race has been divided into two factions, and may have some connections to the origins of the Inhumans and the mysterious sub race of Cybertronians known as ATOs (Advanced Techno Organics). * The Last Son, Book Seven: War - The Skrulls infiltrate the Earth and replace many of it's heroes and most influential people, including Superman and Captain America. After the Secret Invasion is stopped, hero registration becomes law. Superman and Captain America both lead their respective teams against the law while a new government hero leads his team in bringing the rebels in. Thanos arrives and attempts to take over the universe. Trivia * Unlike X-Men Evolution or The Last Son, this version has an additional 3 seasons. Episodes The Last Son, Book 1: Gatherings * Chapter 1: Echoes of Krypton * Chapter 2: First Encounter * Chapter 3: New to the Neighborhood * Chapter 4: It's Just a Phase * Chapter 5: Gone Rogue * Chapter 7: Friends * Chapter 8: Christmas with the X-Men * Chapter 9: Stuck in the Middleverse with You * Chapter 10: Training Day * Chapter 11: Family Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:TV series Category:Marvel crossovers Category:DC crossovers